


GET USE TO IT

by Juju1209



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju1209/pseuds/Juju1209
Summary: In another world where Villanelle is an interior designer and broke af because of Konstantin then Eve isnt related in any sortt of MI6 or 5? All we all know is she's just a divorce and funny dumbass drunk? And Carolyn is her attending psychiatrist...is Eve crazy here? Almost?Im sorry in advance coz i dont know how to write crime scene so maybe if this will be read by any of you there will be no murder...but no matter what we should remember in any world that exist Villanelle will be a Psycopath who loves Curly hair Eve who wears turtleneck in any occasion maybe even with her and Villanelle's wedding still turtleneck...please read.!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	GET USE TO IT

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder im just an amatuer writer and English is my second language coz my first Language is love.....joking aside.
> 
> Please say something after reading this..thanks!

If there's something life has given her it was this roller coaster type of thing that she barely had control of - At her age it was kind of hard to cope up with things like Divorce but it happened and she was kind of devastated.....

some days she just watch TV while rubbing her chicken - some days she's just laughing while watching some animal channel then cry on a shopping program where they're trying to sell you a vacuum....kind of silly right?

But she's Eve.....

"Mornin' "

Her drown out face of liquor resulting a dreaded heavy hangover....  
did she shower?

Her curls were just lay out...... if she will impress someone it will take a miracle of how she didnt give a fuck about hygiene....Hygiene? it doesnt go with her dictionary.

"You know Eve"

she simply put her eyes on Mrs. Martens her Psychiatrist....

they had told her on the court that she's a crazy woman well they lowkey told her that but even if it was? is it enough for Niko to ditch her?

probably so.

due to heavy hangover she can't even give herself the proper angle to see Mrs. Martens let alone hear what she's saying to her.

"Want to hear a joke?"

eve's left eyebrow had a time to raise....but it move down to have a proper decorum-Pretending to have one-...so much for proper when she reek of alcohol...

"Taking a bath can give you 50% charisma" she sounded like an android that you put out some instructions...her straight face can give you an impression that she may have an instinct to slap you....

well she's not wrong coz for that moment a big slap had happen on the table when she thought that it will be her face.....

she puffed out some air....

"Are you awake Eve?"

"I think so" she try to laugh but Mrs. Martens straight Face will give you hesitation..

"good, you may leave now"

"wait what?"

her face folded...

Mrs.Martens doesnt have any facial expression but that straight up ' Fuck off ' face

"Just come back when youre Sober" she smile next and wow that was beautiful Eve thought for a mili second....

In the end She left without her scheduled check up...

next is her adventure of what to do for dinner....

Does she miss Niko? Probably....does Niko miss her? - Of course he does......  
she scroll her inbox....Bill was her last message and her message for niko wasnt mutually seen....well it didnt have any reply....

_Stressed_

Life may have that so called roller coaster but..  
  
  
  


"Villanelle"

Her red lips pout on with her nails on rainbow set of nail polish...

"Yes Mr.Blake" Quite kind and represent proper decorum....

The old man look at her and notice those nails...

"Quite colorful" he commented..

"oh" she show it more and giggle a little while leaning on the post of the room...

He smile and proceeded as he look at the room....

She smirk as she saw how amaze he is on her work just by going in....

He was nodding as his head turn to every corner of the room...

"They are really right by recomending you to me"

V had that proud smile as she hop out to his side...

"Well i left Konstantin the money"

her face immediately flew out...

"What?!"

He got startled as her voice heightens and sounded so stress..

"Is there something wrong villanelle?" he ask...

She had that pretend smile to show him but then she remove it the moment he look at the interior of the room...

_Shit! That goddamn oldman trick her ass again..!_  
  
  


' The number you dial is not yet..'

The voice wasnt even finish when she ended it and went to voicemail...

"Im not mad" Yeah, she isnt mad but she looks like she can kill someone at the moment....

That greedy good for nothing old man had trick her again...

With this she will go awol.....

Asshole if you can say it if you aint minor.....

She need to be an instant _Assasin_ if she wants money but she's not that _kind_ of person...  
SHe needs to find that old fashion old man and get all her money......

But right now.....

She stroll her luggage while she walk on the long bridge...

Asshole and penniless...Poor _Oksana._

The dust fly off when her boots stop in the middle..the rolling of her yellow furred luggage which by the way she redesign coz its too simple for her style had also stop...

It was like a scene from a movie...

That fading twinkle twinkle little star from a woman thats coming from the other side...

Her feet had its own life and it doesnt follow her which is sometimes she regrets...

_Eve, if only i knew that everything will be just like this i had just not walk to get to youre side that night but what can i do you look so vulnerable..sad..and full of regrets.._  
_Eve.........I do love you._

_Eve_ was talking and shouting beyond the bridge.....it was like she had gone mad...

Villanelle's eyes were completely caught up on her face and her hair that gets to swing as the wind carry it...

She was walking towards the curly haired woman...

She doesnt even know what to do if ever she reach to her side....

Eve wasnt satisfied by just shouting that her feet step on the small space of the crafted banister of the bridge...

It was alarming but it feels free and so calm...

And on split second of her free will she spread her arms like she's rose from titanic.....

She was on her zone when she thought about her life....

A divorce old woman almost on her state of golden age well exaggeration but she's almost there...

Her left eye had a tear and it fell down on the clothe of her skyblue turtleneck....

On the deep night of her rendesvouz..  
It's time for the captain to let go of her ship....

Will Niko regret having divorce if she die this way?  
Who will take care of her chicken? What if it lays an egg and she's not there? Who will examine Mrs. Martens cold expressions? Oh Fuck it!

Her feet plans to put down but she slip resulting to fuckery of her life...

She was on the verge of falling down when she heard a loud thud of something from the ground and some hurry steps towards her....

She close her eyes for she expected death waving at her stupidity but...

It was like some of that fairy tale with dramatic background song looming in the scene....

A woman holding onto her while she's on the middle of the air...

When she realize it she begins to scream...

"Dont scream it makes my ears annoyed...stay still!"

The woman holding onto her had shouted while the wind makes their position more intense and scary...

She stay still amd for once she felt like she loved her life....

She close her eyes and started reciting some old sayings...

Eve cant see her face fully but if she will describe her she had delicate features, her eyes are sort of cat-like, wide, but alert...

Yeah thats how she describe a person she just see in the dark while she's being pull up to safety....

Very exact?

Nah!

The next thing that happens?

Well goddamn in a hospital being operated by snarky and evil maniac doctor........  
  


Fool!

she was held by the woman she's clinging to after beinh saved...

Warm....and calm.

The woman felt like that....it felt like everything will be alright?  
  


Thats a typical woman in the movies right? But this isnt a movie so...

*Drumroll*

A slimy vomit shoot on villanelle's suit and before she could even push Eve....she felt Eve's body collapse on her arms.....

Well thats how Eve Polastri thank someone who save her drunk crazy ass who almost killed herself from her dumbness.......

Ahh...Villanelle grip her lips to calm herself while she held The unconcious woman...

So much for Romantic movie parallel this is called laughfest of the century..

She let go of her that Eve flop solid A+ on the ground....

Multiple Choice question...

What to do with this beautiful haired dumbass?

A. Be Dumb and help her.  
B. Leave her so the garbage collectors get her..  
C.Just leave her for fuck sake!  
D.Collect youre future wife.

She puffed out some air and her hand move on its own..she kneel down on the ground...

"What happen?"

Such a soft voice coming from Villanelle while she look at Eve for some seconds trying to give some symphaty

Eve groan when she felt someone held her but she doesnt have the energy to even give a shit of what it is......

Villanelle grin while she place Eve on her back...

She was grumbling on her sleep..

"I guess its not really a bad day afterall"

Villanelle said while Eve grumbled back that villanelle just laugh for a second...

Earlier she was just with her luggage and empty handed but now she has her luggages still empty handed + a crazy woman..

Is this called a win win situation?

Where will she even take her?  
  


Find out?  
Read next chapter then....TY.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
